


🕯🎄New Year's Surprise🎄🕯

by Gavryusha



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavryusha/pseuds/Gavryusha
Relationships: Gabriel/Michael/Uriel





	🕯🎄New Year's Surprise🎄🕯

🕯🎄New Year's Surprise🎄🕯

Winter is a wonderful time of the year, albeit the harshest.  
Everyone is waiting for winter, from animals to people, animals prepare their supplies in autumn, and people are waiting for a holiday called New Year.  
This holiday is awaited by absolutely everyone, both children and adults, even angels and other creatures, because another great holiday is associated with it, like Christmas.

Archangel Gabriel was sitting on the floor in his room decorated with a garland and other  
New Year decorations.  
He sat surrounded by boxes, gift paper and ribbons.  
Gabriel sat and thought what to give to his best friends and, most importantly, what to give to Mikhail, because he is his brother and the gift should be at the highest level.  
-Mhhm ... what to do😓 Mikhail would like a cat, but I cannot give it to him, Uriel would like a dog, this is even more difficult than a cat ... only to Raphael I could prepare a gift.  
Gabriel gave Raphael medicinal dried herbs, since he is not whimsical in gifts.  
The Archangel was in despair because time was running out and ideas were 0.  
-Can...  
He looked at a set of underwear that he found in the garbage, it consisted of a Santa Claus hat, panties with red and green stripes and stockings of the same kind.  
Gabriel seems to have figured out what to give these two.  
He somehow put on his "outfit" because the set was clearly not for his size, very narrow.  
The Archangel spins around the mirror looking at himself.  
-Iiiiiii! ^^ handsome, so now ... you need to effectively appear in front of them!  
He looked at the door, then at the window, door, window.  
Still, the option with the window was much more effective than the door.  
Gabriel got out and went along the roof to look for the chimney leaving Mikhail's room, finding the find, the mushroom jumped inside.

Michael and Uriel were getting ready for the holiday in full, Misha was decorating a big green Christmas tree and Uriel ... just Uriel.  
He sat and watched him, among other things this is his typical behavior.  
\- Uriel, what do you think is an asterisk immediately ...  
Michael did not have time to talk when he heard a roar from the chimney that hour and Gabriel fell from there.  
-khe-khe, hello ^^  
He got to his feet to show himself.  
A minute of silence ...  
-What is this carnival? -_-  
Uriel noticed as he pointed to his suit.  
-This is not a "carnival"! This is a gift 😢  
I wanted to give myself!  
Gabriel puffed out his cheeks, head down.  
\- Uriel, why are you so) no matter how hard he tried for us, I think we should praise him)  
The yellow-haired man smiled maliciously hugging Gabriel  
\- But ...  
\- So! I think it's time for us to try the gift)  
Michael grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and began to massage them.

Before he had time to recover, he was already squeezed on both sides and caressed.  
Mikhail kissed the redhead passionately and imperiously, showing that his mouth and tongue belonged only to him.  
Uriel kissed him on the neck and slipped his thumbs into the boy's underwear. Gabriel could only moan and feel the excitement covering him from head to toe.  
A few more movements and he is already sitting on Mikhail's lap and without underwear. The nipples had already hardened, and the penis was already swollen and was waiting for further action.  
These gatherings lasted a long time. The room was filled with groans.  
Suddenly the moans turned into a not loud cry. He was sharply inserted .. Mikhail leaned over to his ear and whispered,  
\- sorry baby ~

Gabriel did not have time to argue, as his mouth was occupied by Uriel's member. Flesh filled Ryzhik's entire mouth.  
The shocks from Michael's side were rough and deep, and Uriel's cock ate as fit in his mouth. He choked on them with tears in his eyes. This sweet torture lasted a long time. How many positions during the night they changed. Only in the morning they all lay on the sofa in an embrace. Gabriel was covered in the seed of guys and sniffed nicely. Michael touched his tangerine hair in his hands and touched his sleeping face, and Uriel had already seen his tenth dream.  
This is how the New Year was unusually for the Archangels.


End file.
